Susano'o Tsukyomi
Susano'o Tsukyomi (須佐之男 月読)son of the main branch of his family ,and is the son of the leader of family.He is very Kind ,and goal is to to care and be the Tsukuyomi clan leader.Now he is a Head ninja in search of the ninja's that are shurziken to defeat his rival clan.He is now a kage of Amenoiawtoakure that is a place he made with his own jutsu ,and tries to keep it safe from enemies out of the gate. Susano'o was born to a prestigious clan in the Land of peace. When he was five he became a Genin and when he was seven he became a Chūnin. He was able to properly control his clan's specialty, Earth Control Technique at age eight. He was raised to know Earth Release jutsu. At age thirteen he became a Jonin and assisted in his clan's war with their "alliance" clan, the Rozin Clan. At age 14 he began training in wood Release jutsu. It took him one month to complete his element teachings and he was deemed the leader of the Tsukuyomi Clan. Years later he founds Amenoiwatoakure's ANBU and it's Academy. Appearance Susano'o Tsukuyomi has a lot of similarities with his father. He is a medium height light-skinned man with a medium arm build, pointy and banged -back brown hair, , and small scars on his face and . Unlike other Kages, Susano'o Tsukuyomi doesn't seem to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis. He generally has a brown reanimation cloak strapped by arms ,and sleeve. He usually wears a black,and brown lined military suit, with matching pants and no shoes; adding to his fierce appearance. All of these aspects combined gives the Fourth Cavekage the appearance of an old western war general. Abillities Being the leader of his entire village, Susanoo'o is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. A younger shinobi, Hashirama senju, also mentioned in the fight with enemy ninja that, before them, only Susano'o was able to deflect the Ten-Tails. Ryun also notes that, like most Kage, Susano'o's chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Immense Strength Susano'o is physically very strong, as he broke a boulder with just a single punch. His strength is further displayed in the eighth Great Shinobi War when he punches through a wall, the floor, and even snapping swords in two. Despite his large physique, Susano'o is noted for being rather fast. Befitting his appearance, Susano'o seems to prefer taijutsu ,and a little ninjutsu combat to which he has shown tremendous prowess at. In addition to powerful punches, he is shown able to use equally impressive throws and take-downs. He prefers using dragon dances techniques to more traditional forms of taijutsu. Earth and Fire Techniques Susano'o's battle style rely mainly on his earth element jutsu and physical strength. Despite his love of nature, he proved to be very crafty and skilled in earth-based jutsu,and also considereing he made his whole village with just a punch, being able to use wide-scale techniques with seemingly no effort to help catch his opponents off guard. During the initial attack on Kirigakure, his earth-based prowess was shown from being able to easily take down dozens of ninja while almost casually walking towards his destination. The pinnacle of his skill in manipulating earth chakra was shown from his ability to summon earth and alter it around the entire terrain to suit his team's needs. Another ability of his was to utilize his earth chakra to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armor capable of defending him from nearly all forms of physical attacks, whilst at the same time making his strikes more destructive. Also, he could summon chakra into the palm of his hand to become visible and enhance his strikes. His precision of this was shown great enough to engrave an emblem in rock. His Genjutsu for him and village His genjutsu is also a source he loves and is his ,and his village seems to use for protection.The Susomi eye that is certainly most indeed to catch up with the corinagon eye.It contains even something not any eye can do .It could see you Death points that if you take out all death points the opponent dies.He is the only one that could perfect it ,and if some one tried to perfect it they would have severe injuries, The Eternal might just be up to the eternal corinagon or stronger.The two eyes are ffrom rival clans after al so know body knows what could happen.The thing about this eye is from versing the Hyuga clan it blocks there sight from looking at the chakra points making there eye useless. Susano'o The reason why he is called Susano'o because he was given the jutsu to use it with ou the sharingan eye or other. the Susano'o is only used for protection of the village.Say if a ninja was droping a bomb on the village.It would appear covering the village in purple as a force field..Or when Susano'o life is almost spared it would appear and save him from dying.Or he could just get his chakra points back to where ther suppose to be at.If the Susano'o is broken it would shoot a destructive chakra bow at the enemy.The Susano'o could only be broken from th e inside so it would not be broken at all because his force feild blocks the enemy out from coming in to destroy its heart .So the Susano'o is the strength ,and sole of the city. Susano'o Part 1 When he first encountered the Susano'o he let the kyuubi out ,and when he used it the Susano'o covered his body but not his face the face because he is not in controll ,but when he is fully controlled his are dark red ,and is deadly.As stated above, Suasno'o was said to be the most gifted user of Susanoo born into the Tsukuyomi clan, likely because of his intense chakra and vitality, which allowed him to sustain it, where other Tsukuyomi took a great toll from its usage. In its stabilized final form, it takes on the form of an immense (around the size of Kurama) fox, bearing Nine-tails. During the Second Shinobi World War, the shape and overall ferocity of his Susanoo earned him the name "Suano'o of 'Nine-Tails'" (十尾のュン, Kyūbi no Susano'o), as well as "Nine-Tailed Fox" (十尾の狐, Kyūbi no Kitsune). . Susano'o Part 2 True to this theme, Susano'o utilizes his Susanoo much like a jinchūriki utilizes their tailed beast transformations — with the full, final transformation only being used as a last resort. Unlike in the normal Mangekyō Susano'o version of his Susanoo, the new Eternal Susano'o version has no gourd, therefore, it caries his Tonbogiri, and other spirit weapons, in its numerous hands. Palace The palce is was founded by Susano'o mother because she wanted to make it special and protective for him so she made a seal call the four tect seal that for any evilsoul that walks in can't move into the palace.The left side belongs to his father ,and he controls the left army.The right side belongs to the his mom and she is the assistant to Susano'o .The middle belongs to Susano'o so they could give messages easily ,and huge events.It is tender brown with a golden yellow for the roof.It also has the symbol of the palace . The clan symbol is very similar to the old Uzumaki ,but is just a flame of will inside the yellow oracle bolt. The palace is ver busy unlike most kages.